Potter VS Anneaux
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Qui de Rowling ou de Tolkien va remporter le concours? Qui de Frodon ou de Harry est le néros le plus minouche? Qui de Lucius ou de Legolas a les plus belles fesses? Heu...bon pour le savoir y a qu'à viendre! - (orgasme assuré)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et JRR Tolkien et ne nous rapportent évidemment pas d'argent.

****

Genre : cross-over/parodie/sondage 

****

Rated : pg-13 (pour allusion et vocabulaire, rien de bien méchant)

****

Auteurs : Didy (la.copine.a.merry) et Gaeriel (laquelle précise d'ailleurs que tous les « Rogue…aaaah » sont entièrement d'elle, Didy n'étant pas spécialement une fan du bo maître potionneux)

*********************************

**Potter VS Anneaux. **

Mesdames et messieurs, sorcières et trolls, elfes et dragons, bienvenue ! :)

Cette année, le Festival de la Terre du Milieu se déroule à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et magie. A vous de voter pour votre personnage préféré dans chaque catégorie, sans omettre les raisons de votre choix. Au terme de ce suffrage, les résultats seront diffusés puis une finale sera organisée, afin de savoir qui de Tolkien ou de JK Rowling sera élu « Grand Ecrivain Suprême » par la Fédération des Lectrices En Mal de Mâles Exceptionnels ( la FLEMME). 

Pour les votants impatients, une liste des participants uniquement se trouve tout au bas de la page (bien entendu, vous êtes libre de ne voter que pour un seul personnage et même de ne pas expliquer les qualités que vous lui trouvez) A présent, présentations des concurrents ! 

****

Catégorie « grand homme sombre et viril avec des poils partout » : Sirius Black et Aragorn !

Sirius Black

Points forts :

courageux, loyal, il a réussi à survivre à 12 années de prison

il protège ceux qu'il aime, à la manière du chien dont il peut prendre l'apparence (même si sa crinière tient plus de celle de l'étalon sauvage….grrr)

Points faibles :

* sa 1ère vocation fut d'être prisonnier, la deuxième de rester calfeutré dans la maison maternelle – à votre avis, il a le QI qui dépasse les 20 ? (sans oublier que selon Rowling, il serait allé en prison dès 20 ans…alors…puceau ou pas ?) :p

* il s'énerve facilement, surtout en présence d'un certain maître des potions…

****

Aragorn.

Points forts :

* il est capable de passer du simple Rôdeur qui-pue-et-que-personne-ne-l'aime au grand Roi charismatique du Gondor *o_o* 

* il arrive à nous filer des frissons rien qu'en ouvrant une porte ( la scène où il « ressuscite » et revient au gouffre de Helm)

* il sait y faire avec les bêtes (surtout celles qui ont les oreilles décollées, de grosses lèvres et une voix de mollusque agonisant on ne vise personne)

Points faibles :

* Ara, on t'aime mais…lave-toi !! ( pas seulement pour le Retour du Roi…quoique….et mais ça fait viril – attendez attendez mettez ça dans les qualités !!)

* Il a méchamment jeté Eowyn en lui balançant en pleine poire les vieilles phrases clichés, et nyényényé ce n'est pas moi que vous aimez, juste une ombre….pitoyable.

* A part Arwen il est parfait !!

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie : « Potiche blonde aux yeux clairs » : Lucius Malfoy et Legolas Vertefeuille !

Lucius Malfoy.

Points forts :

* ce regard méchant et sadique…..oh my…O_o

* il est noble, riche, ultra célèbre et a des amis hauts-placés

* il n'a pas que le regard de sadique….héhéhé

Points faibles :

* Il a voulu se débarrasser de Ginny, Harry, Buck, Hagrid…en bref il aime personne.

* Il n'est pas très loyal….

* Il se fait trop rare dans les livres !!!

****

Legolas Vertefeuille.

Points forts :

* ses cheveux (wouais wouais, sa PERRUQUE, z'arrêtez de tuer le mythe ?!)

* il a un cœur sensible derrière son masque d'indifférence (qui a dit « la gamme d'émotions d'un troll » ???)

* il tire à l'arc super bien, il se bat super bien, il monte à cheval super bien (d'ailleurs on a toujours po compris comment il a fait pour grimper sur son destrier dans la scène avec les ouargues)

* ses yeux

* il parle elfique et c'est mignon tout plein

* ses fesses

* il fait des cascades à la Schwarzie

* il est jamais sale (encore que ça puisse avoir son petit charme…hein Ara ?

Points faibles :

* il trébuche, ce qui est plutôt anormal pour un elfe

* comment il a fait pour monter sur son cheval ?

* tout le monde chiale, dans le Retour du Roi – ça lui aurait fendu la g***** de faire pareil ?!?!

* comment il a fait pour monter sur son cheval ?!?!

* mais kesssskil avait besoin de ramasser le collier d'Aragorn lorsque celui-ci est tombé – et surtout pourquoi il lui a rendu ?? Voit po qu'il a brisé le cœur d'Eowyn ?

* COMMENT IL A FAIT POUR MONTER SUR SON CHEVAL ?!?? 

* il a une voix d'abruti (dans la VO)

* il est interprété par un abruti ( mais oui on t'aime Orlando)

----------------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie « Petit nhéros abandonné aux yeux de lapinou » : Harry Potter et Frodon Sacquet !

Harry Potter.

Points forts :

* il a su faire ami-ami avec un attardé pour avoir l'air plus intelligent

* il est malheureux parce que tout le monde l'aime et l'adule (donc on a pitié) ^-^

* il a survécu, il a affronté Voldy 489 fois et nyényényé les trucs habituels.

Points faibles : 

* légère tendance à attraper la grosse tête et à gueuler sur n'importe qui (à la place de Dumby à la fin du tome 5 trois baffes dans la g***** !!)

* n'aime pas Rogue et le critique (comment peut-on ???)

* sur les dizaines de filles très bien qu'il y avait à Poudlard, il a fallu qu'il se tape la seule qui soit dérangée de la pastèque ! (et pas qu'un peu)

* S'IL AVAIT ECOUTE ROGUE ET DUMBELDORE SIRIUS SERAIT ENCORE EN VIE !!!!!!

****

Frodon Sacquet.

Points forts.

* il a réussi à faire ami-ami avec un… naaan )

* il recueille les homosexuels grassouillets rejetés par la société

* il recueille les schizophrènes maigrelets rejetés par la société

* il pleure beaucoup – donc assume sa féminité

* il fait confiance à Gandalf en toute situation, même lorsque qu'il se rend compte que le vieux est devenu complètement sénile

Points faibles.

* sans vouloir casser l'ambiance….kesske ses pieds doivent puer à force de les fourrer partout !!

* on a parfois envie de lui foutre des baffes pour qu'il se réveille

* il est michant avec Sam !! (ETRIPEZ-LE !!)

* pire encore que Lego pour ce qui est de tirer la tronche! (d'ailleurs, on voulait faire une catégorie spéciale pour eux…. « Au-delà d'un étirement de 0.05 millimètres mes lèvres éclatent, désolé ») 

--------------------------------------------------

** **

Catégorie « serpent visqueux aux cheveux gras » : Grima Langue-de-serpent et Severus Rogue !

Grima.

Points forts.

* comportement dominateur….arf (regardez avec Théoden)

* lui au moins a du goût en matière de femme….

**__**

* Gaeriel : il ressemble à Rogue !!

Points faibles.

* nul en drague (dixit Eowyn)

* dents jaunes… (comment ça « sexy » ?! Bon c'est vous qui le dites…)

****

* Didy : il ressemble à Rogue !!

****

Severus Rogue.

Points forts.

* il est sadique, mystérieux, machiavélique, énigmatique, odieux, grand, sombre, moche…

* il a un physique qui sort de l'ordinaire

* il n'aime pas Harry et les Maraudeurs

* il plait à tout le monde, de 7 à 77 ans

* on ne sait toujours pas de quel côté il est – gentil ou méchant pour finir ?

* il a un nez crochu….diaboliquement séduisant (sisi c'est Arcadiane qui l'a dit !) )

Points faibles.

* il est sadique, mystérieux, machiavélique, énigmatique, odieux, grand, sombre, moche…

* il a un physique qui sort de l'ordinaire

* il n'aime pas Harry et les Maraudeurs

* il plait à tout le monde, de 7 à 77 ans

* on ne sait toujours pas de quel côté il est – gentil ou méchant pour finir ?

* il a un nez crochu...

-------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie « Deux ans d'âge mental et touche-à-tout » : Ron Weasley Et Peregrin Touque ! 

****

Ron Weasley.

Points forts :

* heu ? On attend vos suggestions là….

* ah vi, c'est le frère de Gred et Forge ! ^-^ 

Points faibles :

* insensible (dans le sens de la stupidité, pas la mignonne petite froideur de Rogue !)

* pô très fut-fut

* jaloux de tt le monde

****

Pippin.

Points forts :

* TOUT !!! Il est mignon, petit, courageux, adorable, maladroit (^-^), impressionnable – ça donne envie de le protéger…

* 3 Il tient le haut de l'affiche (avec Faramir) de la plus belle scène du Retour du Roi, et il nous coupe littéralement le souffle avec sa petite voix fluette et poignante…

* Qui n'aurait pas envie de lui faire des poutouts tout patou rhôô sur ses pitits yeux mignons et sur pitites lèvres de bébé et ses pitites joues et comment ça « pédophile » ?! 

Points faibles :

* alors là…même en cherchant bien….on ne le voit pas assez souvent, peut-être ?

****

------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie « Vieux magicien sénile à la barbe blanche» : Albus Dumbledore et Gaydalf Maisongrise!

****

Dumbledore : 

Points forts :

* toujours souriant

* adore manger des bonbons et faire des farces ( à 125 ans, c'est mignon à 6 ans c'est chiant !)

* possède un certain goût en matière de robes de sorciers

* il a du style (dixit Phinéas Nigellus)

* il a engagé Rogue ! ^-^

Points faibles :

* il n'a pas vu que cet *%&% de Maugrey qui était se moquait de Rogue était un imposteur !!

* il n'est pas assez sévère avec Harry, qui est bien parti pour être un rebelle complètement drogué dans le tome 6

* il devrait s'énerver plus souvent…parce qu'à chaque fois ça déménage )

****

Gaydalf.

Points forts :

* il a un cheval magnifique

* il ressuscite à volonté (plus fort que Sangoku !!)

* il arrive à nous convaincre d'acheter 38 barils de poudre à lessiver « Blanc du Balrog », rien qu'en faisant un petit défilé sculptural dans la forêt de Fangorn

Points faibles :

* c'est un magicien…ils sont où ses tours de magie ??

* il était pô là pour sauver Boromir… :'(

* il est toujours en train de charrier ce pauvre petit Pippin !!

* il essaye de violer tout le monde (sisi)

---------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie « miss et mister je-sais-tout » : Elrond et Hermione Granger !

Elrond.

Points forts :

* sa maturité…brrr

* c'est un elfe, hein, ça compte quand même ça !

* quelle autorité, lors de la bataille contre Sauron…arf

* c'est un faux-dur ^-^

Points faibles :

* pas feignant pour deux sous, mais il a quand même envoyé sa fille au casse-pipe avec les cavaliers noirs, histoire de ne pas mouiller son joli diadème

* tiens, puisqu'on en parle…il porte un diadème. o_O

* il a piqué les sourcils à Morgane de la Starac

** **

Hermione.

Points forts :

* elle est mature – l'en faut bien une dans le groupe !

* elle garde la tête froide

* elle défend toujours Rogue ! (cela ne cacherait-il pas quelque chose… ?) -)

Points faibles :

* elle traîne avec deux mous du bulbe attardés émotionnellement

* elle est à Gryffondor alors que son intelligence et sa ruse auraient du l'envoyer à Serpentard…

-------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie « petite créature de synthèse toute mimi » : Gollum et Dobby !

Gollum.

Points forts :

* il possède un don inné pour la chanson (poissonnière)

* en bon connaisseur, il apprécie les hobbits…

* il…s'est…sacrifié….Un grand homme, ce hobbit. :')

Points faibles :

* il est à l'origine de la première querelle entre Frodon et Sam...puis de leur rupture ! (momentanée dieu merci)

**__**

* Gaeriel : il ressemble à mon père !! (c'est traumatisant vous vous rendez pas compte)

**__**

* Didy : je tiens à préciser que c'est l'acteur qui ressemble au père de Gaeriel et pas Gollum - elle serait plus laide que ce qu'elle est si c'était le cas! ^-^

****

Dobby.

Points forts :

* il tricote (rare pour un mec !)

* il fait le ménage (idem !)

* il se préoccupe beaucoup des gens qui l'entourent (re-idem !)

Points faibles :

* il a envoyé Lucius à terre (c'est impardonnable !!)

* légère (grosse ?) tendance au masochisme

* il aime les chaussettes qui puent

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Catégorie « potiche extraordinairement belle et idolâtrée par tout le monde » : Cho Chang et Arwen !

Cho Chang

Points forts :

* elle arrive à passer inaperçue dans les trois premiers romans…toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Points faibles :

* elle chiale tout le temps

* elle a fait bobo à Harry, c'est une petite %& %& de pimbêche qui se prend pas pour de la m*** !!!

****

Arwen

Points forts :

* elle est….inhumaine…radieuse, magnifique, miroitante, cristalline, parfaite, superbe, envoûtante, mignonne comme tout ^-^

* son étalon est magnifique

* son père est magnifique

* son mec est magnifique

* le gardien de la Forêt de sa grand-mère est magnifique :p

Points faibles :

* elle a une bouche de tortue

* elle a une voix de momie fossilisée

* elle a piqué le rôle de ce pauvre Glorfindel (un elfe en plus…le pied !)

* elle a un décolleté jusqu'au nombril….et toujours pas de seins…seraient-ils timides ? o_O

*******************************************

****

Catégorie « doux rêveur obligé de se battre malgré lui » : Faramir et Remus Lupin !

****

Faramir

Points forts :

* il a un frère magnifique !

* il est courageux et romantique…*soupir*

* il est capitaine, ce qui n'est pas rien…et il aime une femme qui en aime un autre (on a tous connu ça)

* il est l'un des rares guerriers à dépasser les 2 de QI…..no comment.

Points faibles :

* il change radicalement de caractère en passant du livre au film…C'est le grand écran qui lui est monté à la tête ou quoi ?

* il est vraiment mou, parfois…et un peu tire-la-tronche sur les bords…(hé les gars, un 3ème adhérent au club !)

****

Remus

Points forts :

* c'est un loup-garou…une bête sauvage…un mec viril avec des poils tout partout…graouuu !! (arf)

* il est mignon avec ses pitites cernes jusque par terre…

* l'Illustre Severus Rogue lui prépare gratuitement une potion tout les mois…c'est qu'il le vaut bien ! )

Points faibles :

* il n'est pas assez proche de Sirius…c'est vrai, quoi, ça les tuerait de temps en temps, un petit bécot ? (expression gentiment empruntée à « Papi fait de la résistance »)

* il est pauvre…bon vi d'accord c'est pas de sa faute, mais pour le bouquet de roses rouges que vous espériez recevoir, tintin !

* il choisit mal ses amis…( à part Patmol bien évidemment)

* SA MOUSTACHE !! Boycottez le 3ème film jusqu'à ce qu'il la rase !

* Il défend toujours Rogue…même lorsque celui-ci a tort…(c'est à dire souvent)

*******************************************

****

Catégorie « petit gros qui se révèle être un méga-killer » : Samsagace Gamegie et Neville longdubat !

Sam.

Points forts :

* il est fidèle (même à ceux qui ne sont pas capables de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur !)

* il a une bonne bouille, et dieu merci que ça fait du bien de voir un gars NORMAL

* il est doux, il aime les fleurs…peace and love, hobbit brother.

* il est trop cute quand Faramir lui demande s'il est garde du corps et qu'il dit sa réplique-qui-tue-la-mort : « Jardinier. My name is Jardinier. »

* il aime les animaux ^-^

Points faibles :

* il est tombé amoureux du moins intéressant des hobbits

* il a perdu ses kilos tout chous depuis la fin du 3ème film

* il a abandonné Bill avant la Moria

****

Neville.

Points forts :

* il permet à Rogue de se défouler ^-^

* il défend Hagrid quand celui-ci est mis en examen par Ombrage

Points faibles :

* il est mouuuuuuuuuuuu

* _Gaeriel_ : il a la tête d'un de mes ex… O_o

****************

****

Catégorie « Héros courageux et charismatique destiné à mourir très vite » : Boromir et Cédric Diggory !

Boromir.

Points forts :

* c'est un homme valeureux, courageux, barbu, imposant….viril, en un mot.^-^

* ses cheveux…wow ici Gaeriel (pour Didinne je ne sais pas) mais il est LE mec avec la plus belle crinière de toute la trilogie…*bave* 

* il est gentil avec Faramir, alors que son père le déteste carrément…snif

* il donne sa vie pour Merry et Pippin :')

Points faibles :

* il a mourriréééééééééééé

* il a voulu piquer son anneau à Frodon ! *chantent* _Travailleeeer, doit Boro…et voleeer, c'est pas bo !_

* il est pas bo avec des feuilles dans les cheveux. Voilà. (d'un autre côté il a fait qu'une moitié de film, on peut pas non plus lui trouver 36 000 défauts….pis il est mort, alors respect)

****

Diggory.

Points forts :

* il joue bien au quidditch

* il avait réussi à se taper Cho, ce qui laissait enfin le champ libre à Notre Riri pour trouver des filles plus intéressantes 

Points faibles :

* ben...il est mort, donc cette vampire aux cheveux noires s'est réattaqué à Harry !! 

* tout le monde l'aime bien et le trouve beau !!

*******************************************

****

Catégorie « Manger est toute ma vie » : Merriadoc Brandebouc et Dudley Dursley !

Merry

Points forts :

* comme d'hab, hein...mignon et tout le saintouin

* il mange tout le temps (qui a dit que les boulimiques étaient passés de mode ? Prenez-vous ça dans la gue****, bandes de mannequins anorexiques !)

* il termine célibataire :p

Points faibles :

* il ne POUVAIT PAS abandonner Pippin à Edoras dans le 3ème film ! (ou alors il lui roulait au moins une de ces méga-pelle qu'on en aurait crevé d'envie…)

* c'était pas malin de dire au public le nom d'Eowyn lorsque celle-ci l'a attrapé sur son cheval...il est où le suspense là-dedans ??

****

Dudley

Points forts :

* à part le fait qu'il soit musclé….

* Ha si ! Il a traité Cedric de petit copain de Harry…C'est flatteur autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, non ?

Points faibles :

* il a un physique et un caractère….bon qui n'attirent pas vraiment la sympathie dirons-nous…

**__**

* Gaeriel : C'est un gros violeur dans la fic de Didy…(c'était juste pour lui faire de la pub) :p

****

*******************************

****

C'est ainsi que nous arrivons au terme de cette présentation des différents concurrents. A présent, mesdames et messieurs, il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire : voter ! ^-^

Voici un bref petit récapitulatif : 

Sirius/Aragorn

Lucius/Legolas

Harry/Frodon

Grima/Severus

Ron/Pippin

Dumbledore/Gandalf

Elrond/Hermione

Gollum/Dobby

Cho/Arwen

Faramir/Remus

Boromir/Diggory

Merry/Dudley


	2. Chapter 2

Mesdames et messieurs, voici la deuxième et hélas dernière partie de notre festival de la Terre du Milieu ! Comme d'habitude, c'est à vous et à vous seul(e)s de décider lesquels de nos personnages sont dignes d'accéder à notre Grande Finale qui se rapproche…(en continuant si possible à nous pondre des reviews qui nous donnent toujours autant mal au bide à force de rire !) ;)

Attention, en raison de nombreuses protestations, la catégorie « manger est toute ma vie » a été supprimée, et l'ancien vainqueur de celle-ci, monsieur Merriadoc Brandebouc, se retrouve à présent en concurrence directe avec un personnage très populaire scandaleusement oublié lors de la première partie ; monsieur Draco Malfoy !

Mesdemoiselles, membres de la FLEMME, faites vos choix !

**Catégorie : « Ils sont beaux et franchement on ne leur en demande pas plus : » Merry Brandebouc et Draco Malfoy !**

**Merry**

Points forts : 

il mange tout le temps (qui a dit que les boulimiques étaient passés de mode ? Prenez-vous ça dans la gue, les mannequins anorexiques !)

il termine célibataire :p

son humour, son goût pour la nature, son sens de la fête…

il aime Pippin ! (gros gros argument ça)

son nez, ses oreilles, ses pitites bouclettes (vive Dominic Monaghan)

derrière ses habits tout larges de hobbits il cache une de ces paires de fesses ! (Gaeriel : je précise que c'est une Didy en chaleur qui a pondu ces deux dernières phrases)

il est siii triste après le cassage inocarotté de sa pine...heu...inopiné de sa carotte…il a tant d'émotion dans le regard….

vous avez vu ce saut au-dessus de la barrière au début du premier film ? Athlétiquement impressionnant….

Points faibles :

il ne POUVAIT PAS abandonner Pippin à Edoras dans le 3ème film ! (ou alors il lui roulait au moins une de ces méga-pelle qu'on en aurait crevé d'envie…)

c'était pas malin de dire au public le nom d'Eowyn lorsque celle-ci l'a attrapé sur son cheval...il est où le suspense là-dedans ?

après vérification : il _est_ marié….personne n'aurait une hache à nous prêter ?

**Draco.**

Points forts :

il remet ce crâneur de Potter à sa place

on a pitié de lui quand il se fait transformer en fouine par Maugrey….et vivent les bêtes -

il prend soin de son apparence (2 kilos de gel matin et soir et le plus cher s'il vous plait)

Rogue (prosternation de Gaeriel) l'apprécie…( après lecture du 6 gaeriel se voit obliger de vous dire qu'entre elle et Rogue TOUT est fini)

Il a de l'influence, et son père…mmm…no comment bave

Points faibles :

IL A VOULU FAIRE EXECUTER BUCK ! IMPARDONNABLE ! (Là c'est notre passion animalière qui s'exprime…c'aurait été un cheval, à la rigueur…)

Il semblerait que tous les persos – même Goyle – ait maturé un tant soit peu, sauf lui…ça lui arrive de dire autre chose que « sale Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

Didy : il n'aime pas Fred et Georges Weasley!

Il se fait toujours battre par le Balafré au quidditch

Marre du couple Harry/Draco ! (avis très personnel) lol

**Catégorie « Blond pète-cul et arrogant » : Gidleroy Lockhart et Haldir !**

**Lockhart **

Points forts :

un des rares personnages joyeux de la Chambre des Secrets…(Harry commence tout doucement à se prendre un peu trop sérieux vous ne trouvez pas ?)

il tient tête à Rogue, et lui déclare même inconsciemment son amour le jour de la Saint-Valentin…(si si)

Points faibles :

On se demande s'il n'a pas donné des cours d'égocentrisme à Harry!

Une coupe de cheveux aussi has been que Dechavanne et Carmouse…

**Haldir**

Points forts :

il a l'art de casser tout le monde ! Enfin….sauf Gimli. Mais Gimli il est pas beau et il pue.

C'est un elfe et pourtant…on a pas envie de le frapper (doit avoir du sang mêlé quelque part)

Il est courageux et a réussi à ramener sa fraise au gouffre de Helm alors que papi Tolkien lui avait ordonné de rester sagement dans sa forêt à faire joujou avec son narc et se flèflèches.

Il est ouvertement gay-friendly (dog-friendly ?) et tapote gentiment l'épaule d'Aragorn quand celui-ci lui saute au cou (veinard)

Points faibles :

Il s'est laissé tuer comme un imbécile…(d'ailleurs Roselyne prétend dans sa fic Legolas le Barbare que c'est celui-ci qui lui a planté sa hache dans le dos pour avoir osé toucher SON aragorn) ;)

**Catégorie « Vierge et farouche guerrière » : Eowyn et Tonks !**

**Eowyn**

Points forts :

c'est le seul personnage féminin auquel on peut s'identifier ! (sauf les pauvres filles qui ont le malheur des ressembler à des elfes, délicieusement fades)

on s'identifie d'autant plus à elle qu'elle cuisine aussi bien que les madame de la cantine scolaire de chez nous, et en plus elle se fait royalement jeter…les râteaux ça arrive même aux filles de roi, et oui !

Sa « mort » dans les scènes bonus nous permet une fois de plus de juger de l'excellent jeu de Karl Urban…un homme qui pleure c'est toujours émouvant ;) (enfin…. « mais Juliette je t'aimeuuh tu peux po me quitter on a tellement partagé durant ces deux heures », non ça c'est pas émouvant du tout !)

Elle aime Merry ! Et ça, pour des Dom-fan, c'est ZE argument !

Point faibles :

Ben elle ne rend pas compte qu'elle joue aux pots de colle avec une certain Futur Roi, et ça normalement c'est exclusivement masculin ! (nous autres femmes avons trop de dignité pour ça)

Elle se tape Faramir faute de mieux – dans le livre ça donne « Je sais que vous en aimez un autre mais je suis là pour vous », soit Fara en gros bouche-trou.

(m'enfin, à sa décharge c'est lui aussi un fils de presque-Roi donc c'est pas n'importe qui)

- Elle repousse Grima, alors qu'avec un peu d'imagination…c'était Rogue non ? ;)

**Tonks.**

Points forts :

le premier personnage féminin qu'il est possible d'aimer ! Avant on avait quoi ? Lavande, Cho, Petunia, Rita skeeter,…Ze Populos Club quoi !

Elle n'est ni frimeuse, ni pète-cul, ni intéressée par l'un des persos masculins du bouquin (gentille Tonks, gentille fifille ça)

_PS : Cette phrase a été écrite avant la lecture du tome six… ;)_

Points faibles :

elle se plaint qu'elle a un nom pas possible sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a ! Les deux auteurs ayant les prénoms les plus banals (banaux ?) de la terre, y a de quoi râler…

on la voit pas assez…pourtant elle a un caractère assez chouette et rafraîchissant…

Elle aurait pu se rapprocher de Sirius durant le tome 5…vous imaginez, ce pauvre gars a mouru sans avoir touché une fille (bon, ou un gars pour le slashistes) depuis 15 ans !

**Catégorie « Vieux râleur qui perd la boule » : Denethor et Maugrey Foloeil !**

**Denethor.**

Points forts :

De très bons goûts musicaux -

Une semence plus que travailleuse, quand on voit les deux beaux bambins qu'il a pondus

Une coiffure à priori toute bête mais qui n'a jamais été réussie jusqu'à présent sur la tête de l'une des co-autrices (teuses)

Point faibles :

- Comment ? Paranoïaque, mythomane, narcissique, égocentrique, pyromane ? Allons Allons…résumons ça en « complètement fondu de la pastèque » -

**Maugrey Foloeil. (ou plutôt son impressionnant sosie Mangemort)**

Points forts :

- Assume son physique (et en tant qu'ex-adolescentes boutonneuses on sait que c'est pas

facile ! Mais bon, même Bob l'Eponge l'a crié sur les toits dans l'épisode chai-pu-

combien : « Je suis moche et j'assume ! »

- A des attitudes très « Brice de Nice » avec certains serpentard (et vas-y que je te casse

Rogue et Malefoy !)

Points faibles :

- Sa paranoïa dépasse de loin celle de Dénéthor…

**Catégorie « Homme/cheval diablement sexy » : Eomer et Firenze !**

**Eomer :**

Points forts :

La virilité à l'état brut : poils tout partout, armure et bonne odeur de cheval mêlée à celle de transpiration et de testostérone…(ne faites pas « beurk » les moins de 16 ans je vous jure qu'après ce genre de trucs vous mettra dans des états pas possibles !) ;)

Les plus belles dents de la Terre du milieu. Sérieusement, trouvez une photo où Karl fait un grand sourire il faut porter des lunettes pour supporter l'éclat !

C'est un leader, un meneur d'hommes, un capitaine, capitaine ô mon capitaine, combien de marins, combien de capitaines….heu…faut qu'on arrête les pubs là oO

Point faibles :

Son comportement avec Merry ! Il y a très certainement une bonne dizaine de canards éclopés dans sa troupe, des bras cassés, des unijambistes, mais ce sont des _hommes_, alors forcément ils sont tout puissants ! Et quand ce brave petit hobbit se dévoue lui aussi pour aller se faire étriper, Eomer se moque de lui…impardonnable !

Qui dit virilité et testostérone dit également tous les défaut de mec….aucune écoute, aucune subtilité, le dialogue on en parle même pas, et à force de vivre avec 300 autres guerriers dans la bouse ça doit y aller et va-y que je pète et je rote entre chaque bouchée !

**Firenze**

Points fort :

Il peut vous porter partout…et vous faire économiser les 10 euros d'un cours d'équitation ! (mort aux chevaux...kssss sale bêtes A LA CASSEROLE TOUS !)

Il casse Lavande (ou Parvati mais on s'en fout il la casse quand même)

C'est un rebelle et les gentilles que nous sommes aiment ça

Heu…en même temps il est pas là beaucoup, on peut pas lui trouver de masses de qualité….bon un homme-cheval y a moyen de s'amuser avec non ? -

Points faibles :

Pas beaucoup de défauts non plus…à part que sa partie inférieure est complètement pourrie ! (Comment ? Les auteurs n'aiment pas les chevaux ? Naaaaaaa et puis quoi encore dites qu'on est fans de saigneur de nanio tant qu'on y est !) ;)

Il parle par énigmes - d'accord pour draguer c'est LE truc mais au bout d'un moment ça saoule vite…

en même temps c'est un cheval!

**Catégorie « Méchant trèèès méchant qu'on ne voit jamais » : Voldemort et Sauron !**

**Voldemort**

Points forts :

- Ressuscite 300 fois – plus fort encore que Sanguku et même Gandalf ! (Gaeriel : ha

tiens les fans de DBZ j'ai vu hier l'épisode où Vegeta se fait tuer par Freezer et il

commence à pleurer...émouvant hein ?) _Fin de l'intermède rapport choucroute_

- Un physique de la mort qui tue. Des employés sadiques et sexy. Alors on s'incline

devant le Maître. Déjà rien que cette idée de se faire appeler « Maître »…brrrr

- Avis très personnel de Gaeriel : je trouve Voldemort très sensuel. Je l'imagine bien

fumer ces longues cigarettes de l'ancien temps, à demi allongé sur un piano dans une

atmosphère tamisée et violette…

Point faibles :

- Accumule les clichés. Et puis cette manière qu'ont tous les Méhants d'expliquer leur

plan avec détail et tout au Gentil, ce qui laisse tout le temps à celui-ci de défaire ses liens

et s'échapper en connaissant à présent tout les petits secrets de son ennemi. Ta grandeur

d'âme te perdra, Voldy…

- De mauvaises fréquentations : Queudver le pleurnichard et Bellatrix la Grognasse (ou la

censurée, c'est vous qui choisissez) ;)

**Sauron**

Points forts :

- ce ne sont sûrement pas de beau muscles bien huilés ou une jolie frimousse qui lui ont donné tous ces jolies armées et cette chouette forteresse – prenez-en de la graine les elfes !

- ne dort jamais (y a de quoi s'amuser) ou alors que d'un œil (ok c'était une ptite gentille facile)

Point faibles :

- ne brille pas par son jeu d'acteur…

- encore moins par sa voix suave…

- un gros oeil... Quelque chose à compenser?

**Catégorie « Je pue je pète je grogne et on comprend rien quand j'cause » : Gimli et Hagrid !**

**Gimli**

Points forts :

- hmmm une pilosité virile plus que développée

- mouahaha lui contre Legolas c'est la révolte des gens comme nous contre toutes ces bombasses crétinasses de la télé ! Dommage qu'il perde tout le temps.

- un accent charmant : les « r » roulés ne valent pas ceux de Mr Scottish-Boyd mais ils sont quand même agréables à l'oreille !

- il aime pas les chevaux…(plus 30 !)

Point faibles :

- un physique quelque peu…différent? (ok ok disons-le franchement : REPOUSSANT)

- une amitié peu recommandable avec une personne que le dégoût purement physique et enfantin nous interdit de nommer. Appelons-le Mr L. Vertefeuille. Ou Legolas V., qu'importe tant qu'il reste anonyme.

**Hagrid**

Points forts :

- grand ami des bêtes, balourd, incompris, rejeté, on compatit ! (d'autant qu'on s'identifie sans mal)

- poilu tout plein (on compatit aussi)

Point faibles :

- un peu trop émotif peut-être ?

**Catégorie « Grosse bête poilue à 8 pattes » : Aragog et Arachne !**

**Aragog**

Points forts :

- c'est quoi cette catégorie à la con ?

- bon bah s'il en faut vraiment on va mettre qu'il a failli bouffer Ron et ça aurait pas été un mal ! (Harry non plus d'ailleurs)

- il a plein de petits enfants tout mimi ( enfin si on aime les araignées)

Point faibles :

- il est marié (même si assez bizarrement là ça nous dérange pas trop) -

**Arachne**

Points forts :

- Pfff faut vraiment se creuser là…elle mange des Orcs ?

- elle a beaucoup de pattes ?

Points faibles :

- elle a failli manger Sam et Frodon ! Dieu la détruise ! (ben quoi essayez d'avoir l'air un peu plus enthousiastes ; c'est pas nous qu'on l'a choisie cette bête catégorie-là…)

**Catégorie « Peuple prétentieux qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds » : les elfes et les centaures !**

**Les elfes**

Points forts :

- Aucun !

- Ah si, ça fait des siècles qu'y ont tous crevé (avé l'accent du Québec siouplé !) ;)

- Bon allez y a quand même des fans (traduction des préados complexées) : ils sont beaux, gracieux, agiles, ils chantent bien, ils se battent bien même s'ils sont opposés à la violence, ils parlent toutes les langues du monde même celle de bœuf qu'une grosse dame a acheté tout à l'heure à ma caisse (ici Gaeriel qui en a marre de son job d'étudiant), ils vivent trente mille ans minimum, tout le monde les vénère…on vous en remet une petite louche ?

Point faibles :

- Là ça va ch ! Bon, de un ils sont super méga prétentieux alors que malgré toutes les « qualités » citées plus haut, ils sont à peu de choses près aussi passionnants qu'un concerto de mollusques aphones en période d'examens

- De deux, ils…ils …oh non…dites-moi pas qu'on est déjà à court d'arguments là ! On ne déteste quand même pas les elfes uniquement pasqu'on est JALOUSES ? oO

à Les elfes ça pue. Na.

...bon ils ont des voix voix de tapette il faut bien admettre( vous connaissez beaucoup d'homme qui ont des voix de castrats comme légolas...à part les castrats... MON DIEU LEGOLAS N' A PLUS D' ATTRIBUTS!

**Les centaures.**

Points forts :

- Ils lisent l'avenir…enfin à quelques siècles près (malins les cocos)

- Avec eux, on ne risque pas de s'entormir ! (humour « deux minutes du peuple ») -

Point faibles :

- un je ne sais quoi de pourri et vicieux à partir de la ceinture..

- aussi passionnants que les elfes…(cf les mollusques aphones) et peut-être même plus prétentieux encore !

**Catégorie « Fidèles serviteurs cagoulés du méchant-très-méchant-qu'on-ne-voit-jamais » : les nazguls et les **

**Mangemorts !**

**Les nazguls.**

Points forts :

- ils ont des montures du tonnerre !

- hahem pour le physique on est proches des Détraqueurs donc on oublie (ça sent vraiment le réchauffé cette catégorie)

- ha si ! Eux ils ont aussi des épées et des armures du tonnerre !

Point faibles :

- un cri mi-chemin entre la truie qu'on égorge et l'adolescente qui se retrouve face à Bloom…

**Les mangemorts.**

Points forts :

- Eux, c'est tout en silence qu'ils filent les chocottes…Et ça marche ! (enfin, dans le livre en tout cas)

Point faibles :

- Moins de classe que leurs congénères du dessus…des types qui volent comme des danseuses, et d'autres qui montent des étalons sauvages, y a pas de comparaison !

**Catégorie « Serviteur du méchant-très-méchant-qu-on-ne-voit-jamais » : Saroumane et Queudver !**

**Saroumane.**

Points forts :

- une incroyable adaptabilité au changement (Saroumane le Gris, le Blanc, le Multicolore...même ses sourcils changent de couleur au gré des films !)

- Une voix envoûtante..(au sens propre)

- il a droit à une bataille mémorable avec Gaydalf (et une musique qui l'est tout autant – 4ème chanson du premier album pour les veinards !)

- il réussit à se rebeller contre Sauron, là où ce lâche de Queudver continue à ramper…

Point faibles :

- c'est un vieux blaireau reclus dans son château avec un vieux crapaud desséché comme amant et serviteur (désolées pour celle qui ont voté Grima au Grima/Rogue…y en a ?) ;)

- il se fait tuer comme un malpropre par ce crétin aux longues Oreilles ! Alors que dans le livre, il revient prendre contrôle de la Comté (des chapitres véritablement croustillants) et se fait tuer par un Grima rebelle

**Queudver**.

Points forts :

- hm…il est gros ? (bah oui au moins on peut s'identifier)

- c'est grâce à lui que ce (censuré) de James est mort !

Point faibles :

- pff…un petit vieux gros, moche, geignard, trouillard, pleurnichard,...enfin la liste est longue

- et il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude non plus…/

- Il descend considérablement le niveau des Mangemorts…Ils sont tous un peu cons ok, mais on avait Lucius, Severus, et même Bellatrix qui n'a pas l'air d'être une imbécile (même si elle s'est mariée)

**Catégorie rajoutée par Gaeriel : « Magnifiques équidés dont on-ne-peut-pas-ne-pas-tomber-amoureuse » : les sombrals et les chevaux des nazguls !**

**Les chevaux des Nazguls.**

Points forts :

- exactement le genre de bêtes qui nous font pisser à la culotte quand on se retrouve dessus, et devant lesquels on bave d'admiration sur grand écran : sauvages, farouches, aussi noirs que Black et Prince Noir (même s'ils tiennent plus de l'étalon noir que du très aristocratique Prince…) et ils poussent des hennissements qui glacent les sangs..(c'est poétique ça hein ?)

- on leur doit la plus belle scène des trois films réunis, la fuite vers le gué, avec musique frissonnante (y a une seule âme qui ne voit pas ses poils se dresser en l'entendant ?) et une intensité terrible…

Point faibles :

- ben ce sont de bêtes chevaux hein..(haha pléonasme) et donc ils meurent bêtement noyés par cette RETENEZ MOI OU JE LA DEMOLIS !

- donc on ne les voit pas assez…

**Les sombrals.**

Points forts :

- originaux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Dragons, licornes, on connaissait, pis voilà les autres « hybrides » mystiques et tout…rien que cette histoire d'invisibilité nous intrigue… Avouez, à vous aussi ça vous a traversé l'esprit d'aller vous promener au service des urgences dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un agoniser et peut-être…en vous promenant dans la forêt après…mais sshhhh…

Point faibles :

- Ha crotte, même s'ils sont moins « belliqueux » que les dragons, on est quand même loin de la fougue des chevaux du dessus. Moi gentil mouton, monte sur mon dos je t'emporte où tu eux…

Et voilà mesdames et messieurs, à vos claviers ! petite musique de qui veut gagner des millions

PS : Message d'une Gaeriel très déprimée après une nuit d'intense lecture…. Je ne révèle rien à propose du tome six, juste que même si j'ai énormément adoré le livre, j'ai aussi été terriblement déçue…Celles qui l'ont lu comprendront que je me retire définitivement du fan-club d'un certain monsieur aux cheveux noirs. Et vive le blanc.

Didy: moi g pas fini le livre mais la je suis en pleins dedans

et tant que j'y pense VIVE LOST!


End file.
